It's Not a Date
by TygerTygerCrimsonTears
Summary: Red John has been captured, and Jane will do anything to get to him. When Hightower suggests to Lisbon to keep him away from CBI until Red John is dead, Lisbon is reluctant to agree. Meanwhile, Jane is devising a plan to win over Lisbon's heart, involving ducks, Doctor Suess, and "spontaneous celebrations of their beautiful friendship."
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Hi. How are you?**

**Title: It's Not a Date**

**Author: TygerTygerCrimsonTears**

**Summary: Red John has been captured, and Jane will do anything to get to him. When Hightower suggests to Lisbon to keep him away from CBI until Red John is dead, Lisbon is reluctant to agree. But when both Lisbon and Jane start to look forward to their "outings," will they turn into dates? JISBON FLUFF.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance JISBON! Fluff.**

**Note: This really has nothing to do with Red John. It's fluff, and if there's Red John, there simply sn't fluff. You want angst? Go read "Swimming in Red."**

**So. Let the fluff begin.]**

"Lisbon, I need to talk to you in my office" Hightower told the brunette, poking her head into the Senior agent's office before turning back down the hallway.

"Sure, boss. I'll be right there." Lisbon nodded, closing the file she was reading and standing, exiting her office. She was pretty sure she knew what this was about, but she didn't let herself be too sure...

**Xxxx**

"Now, we both know Jane can't be trusted with Red John in the building." Hightower didn't beat around the bush.

_That was Hightower, _Lisbon mused. _Always right to the point and brutally honest. _"Yes, ma'am." she replied, nodding knowingly.

"So my special assignment for you is to keep him out of the CBI headquarters until further notice. Do whatever you want. Watch TV, go to the park. Just keep him away."

"Erm, excuse me, boss, but are you suggesting I _date Jane_?"

"No, I am proposing no such thing. You may call it what you wish. Just keep him away. You're the only one he's going to listen to."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You'll start tomorrow. Don't even come into the office. I'll know. Cho'll be head of the team for time being."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good luck, Teresa."

"Thank you, boss. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

**Xxxx**

First thing in the morning, Lisbon knocked on Jane's home's door.

No more than ten seconds later, it swung open, and there was Jane in the same clothes as the day before, teacup in hand.

"Lisbon? What are you doing here?" he asked quizzically.

"Come on. Let's go." she told him.

"Go where? I know you might be just begging to drive me to work, but it's five in the morning." Jane told her.

"We're not going to work today."

"Ooh, Saint Teresa the ditcher."

"Hush. We both have the day off. Courtesy of Hightower."

"So Hightower approves of our dating?" Jane asked smugly.

"Huh? Jane, this isn't a date."

"Well then what is it?" asked Jane with an innocent, yet curious look in his eyes.

"I don't know." Lisbon grew frustrated. "But it's not a date."

"Maybe we should call it an outing."

"Whatever you want."

"Okay then, we'll call it an outing. Would you like a cup of tea before we leave on our _outing_?" Jane grinned at her.

"Stop mocking me!" Lisbon retorted.

"Mocking you? How dare you make such an outrageous statement!" Jane exclaimed. "Now do you want tea or not?"

"No." Lisbon snapped.

"I don't want to date someone who's going to be grumpy." Jane informed her.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "I'm not being grumpy. Now let's hit the road. And for the last time, if this is a date_,_ then I'm Rigsby."

Jane gazed at her with a serious look in his eye. "Lisbon, you simply should not hit roads. That would bruise your knuckles. Also, people would stare at you funny."

"Shut up and get in the car."

"Sheesh, calm down." Jane stepped outside, shutting and locking his home. "I'm coming."

**[A/N: Haha, this'll be fun. xD What do you think? Want to tell me about it in a review?**

**Because you know you do...]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Wow! I can't believe the awesome reception I got for the first chapter! I would like to give thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I mean, five reviews? 2 favorites? 11 alerts? Wow! You guys are flippin' amazing!**

**Disclaimer: This is looking like a contest, of who can act like they own Mentalist, but let me tell you, it isn't me tonight.]**

"Let's play a game."

If there ever were four words to strike terror in Lisbon's heart (except for "Jane was killed yesterday" and "Your father is alive." And probably "Has anyone seen Jane?").

"A game?" Lisbon asked cautiously.

"Game, a form of fun that people and married couples," Lisbon smacked his arm, "often do in the car, when the TV broke, or for MFT."

"What's MFT?"

"Mandatory Family Time, Lisbon. Duh." Jane smirked.

"Hush." Lisbon wished she had a pillow that she could throw at the curly-haired consultant's head. Though, underneath, she was glad. Jane was much more cheery with Red John locked up. But, on the dark side, he seemed to be teasing Lisbon even more. Which was saying a lot.

"So? What'll it be? I spy? Twenty Questions? Name that tune?"

"Oh, yeah. 'Cause those all worked out great last time." Lisbon scoffed.

"Now you're just being a bad sport." Jane complained.

"Yeah. Sure."

"I spy with my little eye somthing blue. And white. And yellow." Jane murmured, eyes half closed.

"Uh...the sky?"

"Yes, Lisbon. The sky is looking very _yellow _today. " Jane rolled his eyes. "Come on. You're not even trying!"

Lisbon glanced around, still managing to keep one eye on the road. "Er...is it that Walmart over there?"

Patrick snapped his fingers. "Precisely, Lisbon. Now pull into the parking lot."

"Why?" asked Lisbon. She was already pulling into the lot, though.

"Well, we have to eat, don't we?" Jane answered her question with one of his own

"Yeah, but can't we just go, like, to a restauraunt or something?"

"Come on. Live good. Pay less. Walmart."

"Jane, I'm pretty sure it's "Save money, live better.'"

"Oh."

**Xxxx**

"Jane? Do we _really _need all this 'stuff?"' Lisbon struggled to push the cart.

"Yes." Jane stared at her solemnly. "Because I have a feeling this won't be the last time we go on a date. Er, outing." he added when Lisbon shot him a furious glare.

"But seriously? This bread will get stale!" Lisbon gestured to the two loaves of bread lying in the cart.

"We'll feed it to the ducks!" Jane shot back, grabbing a jar of peanut butter.

"I don't even like ducks." Lisbon grumbled under her breath, reluctantly following along.

**Xxxx**

"Jane, I'm serious. We really don't need any of these things."

"Hush, my dear. Now come help me unload the cart." He turned to the cashier. "Guess what? We're getting married!"

The young woman's eyes brightened. "Oh, congratulations!" she exclaimed (she couldn't have been more than nineteen or twenty, and Jane could tell she was a hopeless romantic).

Lisbon smacked Jane in the arm. "Jane, we haven't even gone on a date yet. Not that I would even ever want to date you."

"Honey, you don't need to lie to Karen." Jane told Lisbon, reading the cashier's name off her tag. "You're the first one we've told," he continued to the young woman. "Soon we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Patrrick and Teresa Jane!" the girl's eyes brightened.

Lisbon simply rolled her eyes, packing the bags into the cart while Jane paid and chatted with the cashier.

"Bye, Karen!" he called as they left.

As soon as they were out of earshot and eyeshot, Lisbon turned and pinched Jane's hand.

"Ow!" Jane exclaimed, yanking it away. "What was that for?"

"For embarassing me! Telling someone that we're engaged! For heaven's sake, Jane!"

"Oh," he grinned mischeviously, "You were embarassed? I could have sworn you were down right wistful for it to be true."

"Look, Jane. I know that you said you'd move on after Red John died, but stop trying to move on with me!" Lisbon exclaimed. She, gasped, her eyes widening. Teresa clamped her mouth shut, regretting saying it the second it left her mouth.

"Jeez, Lisbon! Take a joke!" Jane stormed out of Walmart, turning the opposite direction, away from the car. He felt hurt.

Hurt.

Why did Lisbon say that? So much had changed.

Was she trying to ruin their frienship? He surely didn't want to lose her, not ever.

Patrick broke off into a run.

Lisbon cursed under her breath, exiting the store after him and throwing her gaze around.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

**[A/N: I wasn't to sure about that last part... It seemed kind of awkward. What do you think?]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: Thank you to the four awesome reviewers! :) You guys make my day!**

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you, Mentalist would be totally different if I owned it...]**

Jane slipped his hands in his coat pockets, gazing at the small pond that lay below his feet, which were planted fimly on a thin, wooden bridge, deep inside a park somewhere near.

Lisbon's words rang in his ears. _Stop trying to move on with me! _Couldn't she joke around, playfully flirt with him like they always did? It didn't mean aything.

Right?

He watched the ducks diving down to the bottom of the pond, searching for greens. He sure wish he had some stale bread now.

"Jane?" he knew who it was.

Lisbon.

So he didn't reply, just watched the ducks.

"I'm sorry Jane." and suddenly, she was standing next to him."I didn't mean it like that..."

Sure, you didn't, thought Jane bitterly. But, he knew he couldn't stay mad at her. She was Teresa Lisbon. _The_ Teresa Lisbon.

He sighed. "I know."

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

Jane could tell that this was hard for Lisbon to say, especially to him. "I know. I guess I'm just trying so hard to keep things the same while everything is changing."

Lisbon nodded knowingly. Without thinking much at all, she slipped her hand into Jane's.

She felt Jane tense slightly, but then he relaxed. Patrick realized this wasn't a sign of potential romance, but more as if a sign of comfort, of friendship.

Suddenly, she jumped. "Dang, Jane! We left the cart at Wal-Mart!"

Both burst out laughing.

**Xxxx**

After the last bag was loaded into the back of Lisbon's trunk, Jane turned, enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Lisbon cautiously hugged back, extremely confused (yet slightly giddy with joy, not that she would ever mention it to anybody, not even herself). Hadn't they just decided...?

Then, as suddenly as he had hugged her, he pulled away. "Thank you!" he grinned, dangling the car keys in front of her.

Lisbon's eyes widened. "Oh, heck no, Jane. Give those back. Now."

Biut Jane had already hopped into the driver's seat. He honked and yelled out to her, "Get in the car!" His grin, though, told Lisbon that he was feigning he sharpness in his voice.

However, it also told her she might die in the next few hours.

"Screw you." muttered Lisbon under her breath.

"What did you say?" asked Jane.

Lisbon didn't answer, just rolled her eyes and made sure to buckle her seatbelt.

**Xxxx**

"Jane, should I be believing my gut right now?" Lisbon sked. They were still driving, and it was nearing noon now.

"Depends what it's telling you." came his reply.

"Well, it's telling me that you're abducting me."

"Then tell it that it's wrong. We're here."**  
**

Where exactly "here" was, Lisbon wasn't sure. She guessed it was a park of some sort, but no one was around. There stood one small picnic table in the tiny clearing.

She turned to Jane to ask him a question, but the conultant had climbed out of the car and was in the process of popping open the trunk.

"Let's have a picnic, Lisbon!" Jane yelled out to her.

Well, thought Teresa, this was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Gah! I really don't know what to say, except for thank you to every single one of you! I'm so horrible at putting my feelings into writing. xD**

**Disclaimer: Never in a million years would I own the Mentalist or any of its characters.]**

They worked in silence to make sandwiches, dish out potato chips, and untwist bottled water caps. The quiet was comfortable, for once. They were simply content with the task at hand, away from all the worries, regrets, and serial killers in custody that lay just below the surface.

It wasn't until they began to eat that the silence grew awkward. Every sound was heard, from the birds tweeting in the canopies to he crunch of a chip in a mouth.

Finally, Jane broke the ice. "We never finished our game." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Hm."

"Shall we continue?"

"Nah, let's play something else." That phrase coming from Lisbon was on the list of "Top Three Things I regret saying today." She certainly knew what was first, and she assumed she'd know the third soon enough.

"Twenty Questions?"

"Meh."

"Truth or dare?"

"What are we, thirteen?"

Jane simply grinned mischeviously.

Lisbon glared at him. "No."

"Hmph. Read my mind?"

"What the heck is that?"

"Simple. You think of a color and I read your mind."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Sure. Why not?" (Ah, there was number three.)

"Okay...Think of a color, Lisbon."

Lisbon, in fact, did not think of a color. Instead, she thought of the first car accident she was in, when she was eight.

Jane narrowed his eyes, frowning."You cheated. You're thinking of the car wreck you were in when you were eight."

Lisbon shrugged apologetically.

They fell back into silence, each minding their own, eating their own sandwiches. Drinking their own drinks. Thinking secrets they would never reveal.

**Xxxx**

They stood awkwardly on Jane's porch, Lisbon shuffling her feet and Jane running a hand through his blonde curls. Both were staring at the ground.

Jane didn't recall a time where things had been this awkward, with this much tension, between them, except for maybe the first time he'd dropped her off from work at her home. He had pulled over on the curb nearly two years after they had met, and Lisbon had sighed, her freckled face seeming to glow in the light shining from the street lights. It had been the first time Jane had really studied her facial features, and maybe the first dip he took into slowly, yet surely, falling in love. She'd cleared her throat then, glanced at him with a distant look in her green eyes.

"Good night, Mister Jane." she had nodded her head in a business-like manner then patted his arm awkwardly and climbed out of the car.

Things were so different now, Jane realized. For one, Lisbon no longer called him "Mister Jane." Now he was simply Jane. And maybe, in another decade, he would be Patrick.

Or maybe not.

"Well, uh, thaks Jane." Lisbon coughed.

Jane smiled slightly. "I had a good time."

"Me too." she paused for a moment, then waved slightly, taking off down Jane's steps. She turned around at the end of his driveway, calling, "Same time tomorrow?"

Jane suddenly sprouted a playful, mischevious look.

"It's a date!"

"It's _not _a date!"

**[A/N: So...tell me, what did you think of Jane and Lisbon's first date?**

**I mean, outing? xD]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclamer: Sigh. I do not yet own The Mentalist. Or any of it's characters.]**

Time went by, and Lisbon and Jane's daily schedule (except Sunday - Sunday was their break day) fell into a steady pattern. Lisbon would knock on Jane's door, and they would go about with usually a breakfast at the cafe, then they somtimes visited Karen (where Jane excitedly chatted it up about the honeymoon they were planning whilst Lisbon rolled her eyes and tugged at the consultant's arm) or fed the ducks. They then ate lunch, and did some other activity that Jane would always insist on paying for, before each going home.

Lisbon couldn't wait for Red John to recieve the death penalty so she could go back to work, and, bonus!, stop going on these outings with Jane. On the other hand (not that she would ever admit to anyone that there was an other hand), she was having a fun time with Jane, and the talks with Karen were a _little _quirky, yet believable, and his charm was just a _little _bit affecting her.

Just a little, though.

So, the day when, shortly after returning home, Hightower phoned her, Lisbon was just a _little _disappointed that she was to return to work.

"Lisbon." she answered in her work voice.

"Hey, Lisbon. It's Hightower. How are things going with Jane?" Hightower asked.

Lisbon laughed lightly. "Oh, they're certainly 'going.'"

"That's good. I knew that you would be the right person for the job, Agent Lisbon. You and Mister Jane seem to be friendly towards each other."

Lisbon laughed nervously. "Yep."

There was a silence for a moment, then Hightower continued, "The Red John triel is going steadily. We should have you two back in, say, two or three weeks."

"Good. It'll be nice to get back."

"And it shall be nice to have the two of you back. I think of this assignment of your's not only simply a job to keep a man from commiting murder, again (she added pointedly), but as a team-building excercise. You and Mister Jane hit a rough patch, back there, and it's great to see you two make up."

Lisbon was suprised to hear this simple speech coming from her boss. Usually Hightower was a straight-arrow-to-heck-with-your feelings kind of boss, but here she was actually admitting that she (and probably others in the CBI) was happy Lisbon and Jane had made up after the whole Lorelei incident.

Not knowing how to reply, Lisbon muttered, "Uh, thanks boss."

"No problem. And I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that Agent Cho is doing a superb job of leading your team in your abence."

"I bet. He's a good agent."

"Yes, he is. The three of your team are enthusiastically awaiting your return, however. I've heard conversations between Agent Rigsby and Agent Van Pelt about how unentertaining work is without the two of you."

Lisbon laughed. "Tell them that I'm glad Jane and I are amusing to them. Sarcastic tone preferred."

"Will do." She paused slightly, then continued, "Well, I'm off, Agent. An overexaggerated amount of people just rushed into my offce."

"Have fun."

"As I will."

Then Hightower hung up, leaving Lisbon to her thoughts.

What was the real reason her boss had called? Lisbon wondered. Was it about Red John, Cho, or Jane?

Perhaps she'd never know. The talk had gotten to her though, and she was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

**[A/N: Y'know, if anyone would want to see a particular moment or outing, I'm open to suggestions. Totally open.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: Effective this chapter, I'm going to start replying to reviews. Happy day Huloo Hullay. I don't know if that'll encourage people to review (not that I'm not extremely thankful to the people who do review - you guys are amazing), but I'll do it anyway.**

**Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.]**

It was one day, a Friday, as they remember, at at lunch time that a thought struck Jane. It was perfect, he realized. Perfectly clever and manipulative for his newly formed time - to - move - on, plan, but po - ta - toe, pa - tah - toe.

"Say, do you want to go see a movie?" Jane asked, popping a french fry into his mouth.

"...Why?" Lisbon took a sip of coffee.

"Because the ducks we feed are kind of getting overweight." Jane replied solemnly.

"And you know this _how_?" Lisbon questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know! I just want to go see a movie. Please?" Jane asked with innocent cerulean eyes.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Fine. I don't care."

"Yes you do." the mentalist smirked, nodding slightly.

Lisbon felt her cheeks burn. "Hush." she pointed her fork at him.

Jane laughed a little. "Oh, this will be fun."

_Yeah, fun,_ Teresa thought.

_Real fun._

**Xxxx**

"Excuse me, sorry. 'Scuse me. Yeah, please excuse me. Sorry. Coming through." Jane finally collased, sitting next to Lisbon in the crowded theatre. "Popcorn?" he offered.

"Sure," Lisbon took the offered bag, glancin at it's contents before wrinkling her nose slightly. "Jane, what the hck di you put on this?" she asked.

"Butter. And salt."

"Yeah, like half a pound! It's almost soaking through the bag!"Lisbon wiped her already - greasy fingers on the seat bside her and gingerly set down th popcorn beneath her seat.

Jane shrugged. "I like mine buttery. Here's your's." He handed her a less - buttery, less -salty bag, muttering "Sorry forr he mix up. No need to over react."

Lisbon rolled her eyes slightly. "Thanks for the popcorn." she muttered quietly.

"What?" Jane smirked. "I didn't quie hear you."

Lisbon was silent, smiling to herself. Sure, he was frustrating, ut Jane as Jane. And nothing would ever change that.

But maybe she was the one changing?

**Xxxx**

Jane didn't know these stories were real. Faiy tales, he means. Here he was, Red John captured (he wished dead, but he was going to take it, not leave it), and here he was. With Teresa Lisbon. On a dat- um, outing.

Sure, Lisbon was _nothing _like Angela. Angela was tall, Lisbon was small. Angela was shy and submissive, Lisbon was demanding and Fiery with a capital _F_. Angela was like a flower, pretty and delicate, Lisbon was like a firecracker, ready to go off at any moment.

And yet, Jane couldn't help but get butterflies when he saw that twinkle in Lisbon's eyes.

The real question was, when the heck had Patrick Jane fallen for Saint Teresa?

**[A/N Just want to say thanks for reading, guys. Yep.]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N: Hey guys, long time, no write. Sorry about that. Writer's Block kills.**

**And because I feel like it and I feel bad for not updating earlier, twentieth reviewer gets to ask two spoiler quetions.**

**Many thanks to Angels-heart11 who helped me out with this chapter, even though I didn't end up using the idea I was thinking of doing.**

**Anyway. Onto the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I wish.]**

It was a day that they were ambling through the park after enjoying ice cream cones, sometimes having spurts of conversations, sometimes being simply content in each others company (maybe a little more content than they would lt on), that Lisbon had some horrible news. Or good news. She wasn't really sure which. And, of course, Jane could tell there was an announceent to be made, but he didn't bring it up until he felt it needed to be presented. And presented it was.

**Xxxx**

"What's wrong, Lisbon?" Jane asked her, staring into the brunette's eyes. She had been averting his gaze the whole day, and he could tell there was something wrong. The only thing he couldn't tell is what it was.

Lisbon darted her gaze back and forth. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Jane stopped walking. "Yes. There's something you're not telling me."

Lisbon snorted. "You're one to talk."

"You're playing that card?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

Lisbon didn't reply, holding his gaze for a while, tthinking back on how much their relationship had changed these past few weeks. It had been good, for the most part, and now maybe things wouldn't be so awkward at work like they had been ever since...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Hightower called me last night. Uh, Red John was, um, executed yesterday."

Jane's eyes widened. He slipped his hands into his pockets, turning his gaze to the ground and replying, "Oh. Well, um, that's good."

They stood in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a minute, before Lisbon continued,"We start work again tomorrow. This is our last, er, outing."

Jane tried to hide his shock, and for the most part, succeeded. "Well, it'll be good to go back. See the team. Be in the attic. You know."

Lisbon nodded. "Yep. Good."

"Shall we?" Jane asked, beginning to continue down the path. "Might as well make the most of our last outing."

Lisbon allowed a grin to spread across her face. "Sure."

So they continued to walk, trying not to think about the fact that this was their last lazy day of talking to cashiers and watching movies with one anoher.

They neared a road. Not a busy one, in fact, there were no vehicles as far as the eye could see. They had ome across many a road on their adventures, yet Jane had a different reaction when they came across this one.

He leaed down and took Lisbon's hand in his."Hold hands while we cross the street!" He grinned, running across with Lisbon being half-pulled behind him, laughing.

Life was good, he thought.

Neither of them pointed it out, but when they finished going across the street, they kept their hands linked.

**Xxxx**

"So, I'll see yo tomorrow." Jane nodded, grinning. "Back to wok!"

"Yes. Back to our jobs." Lisbon agreed.

"I've had a go time." Jane admitted, "On our outings."

"Me too."

"Bye, Isbon." Jane blinked, meeting her gaze.

"Good bye, Jane." Libon gulped, tucking a lock of ha behind her ear.

He smiled, brusing his hand against her arm and leaving her porch.

Well, he thought, that was the end of that.

No more outings, nomore strolls. No more Red John, either.

Maybe it was for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: So I'm in kind of a nervous fangirl mood right now, because there's a Rigsby and Jane centered episode on tonight. And I love their bromance (not as a ship. Just as a friendship xD). And also, Taylor Swift's new album, Red, coms out tomorrow. Meep.**

**I don't usually dedicate chapters, but this one goes out to Doctor Suess. I love Doctor Suess. 'Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of it's characters, nor do I own Doctor Suess's quote.]**

Rigsby turned in his office chair to face Cho. "Hey, Cho," he called.

"What," Cho deadpanned, not looking up from his work.

"How much you wanna bet that Jane and Lisbon are, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Dating...?" Risby had chosen the safe way out, that much was obvious.

Cho finally looked up from the file on his desk, an amused smile twitching on his lips."You're on."

Rigsby grinned, then turned to Grace. "What do you say Grace? You want in?"

Grace frowned. "I don't think it's right to bet on such things. Boss's and Jane's love lifes are none of our business."

"Keep telling yourself that," inputed Cho.

Grace just rolled her eyes, grinning.

**Xxxx**

Jane and Lisbon entered Hightower's office, ready to get back to the CBI, subconsciously amusing their team members, fighting crime, and bantering flirtatiously. Life was good.

"Sit down," Hightower invited. Both complied, taking a seat in the two chairs. Jane glanced at Lisbon. Lisbon didn't return the gaze. "A syou both know," Hightower continued, "I ordered you two to stay out of the CBI headquarters until Red John as executed. As you also know, he was executed Monday by lethal injecton."

Both nodded, wondering where their boss was going with this.

Hightower just shrugged. "Welcome back to the CBI," she smiled slightly, "Don't mess it up."

**Xxxx**

If Jane was giving Lisbon a headache before, what she had now was the chicken pox, lockjaw, and a toothache, with mumps and a bloody nose thrown in for good measure.

Her head had jerked up when she heard the words "For our first date..." float through the open door of her office. She saw Jane nonchalanly chatting with the team, Rigsby with a grin on her face and Cho with a disappointed frown. Grace's back was towards Lisbon's office; however, so Lisbon wasn't able to see her expression.

Lisbon stood from her office chair, storming out of her office.

"Jane, just what do you think you're saying?" she demanded. Her team didn't meet her eyes. Well, that is, except Jane.

"Dear, I was telling our team-"

"They were _not _dates," Lisbon informed the three junior agents, interrupting Jane. "And Jane, can I talk to you in my office, please?" she asked in an eerily calm tone.

Jane's grin stayed, but Lisbon noticed a flash in his eyes - a realization that he had gone too far.

They both entered Lisbon's office, and Lisbon, with a glare at the younger members of her team, shut the blinds.

The team waited for what seemed like an hour (in reality it had maybe been one or two minutes), and Rigsby was just about to suggest they go and rescue Jane from Lisbon's wrath when Lisbon stomped out of her office and away down the hall towards the ladies room, face flushed and fists clenched.

A few seconds later, Jane emerged, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose and the other holding a tissue to it.

"So how'd it go?" Rigsby asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, great," Jane's voice was muffled by his plugged nose.

Cho wandered back to his desk after Rigsby asked, "What did you do?"

Jane lowered his voice. "Interrupted her..."

Grace raised her eyebrows. Jane always interrupted Boss. So why now...?

"...by kissing her."

Oh. That was why.

"And then she asked what the heck I thought I was doing. So I replied I was kissing her and she was kissing back, and began to quote Doctor Suess, and then she reeled back and punched me." Jane shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Which, of course, it was.

Rigsby bit his lip to keep from sniggering as Grace crossed her arms with a fierce look on her face. "That wasn't very smart of you, Why did you do it anyway?" she snapped.

Jane winked, his charm slightly downgraded by his bloody nose. "We all know why. And anyway, she interrupted me first. And last."

**Xxxx**

After Lisbon had regained her composure, she re-entered her office, slightly surprised Jane wasn't lounging on her couh. _He's avoiding me,_she smirked to herself.

She turned to her desk, spotting the paper frog immediately. She grinned slightly. _Patrick Jane: Too cute to be mad at, _she thought, reading the note scribbled on the post-it by the frog.

_Dear Lisbon, _it read,

_We are all a little weird and life's weird and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love._

_~ Dr. Suess._

Lisbon wondered if he was asking for her to punch him in the nose again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! Lisbon!" Jane called, stepping out of the kitchenette and matching the senior agent's pace as she walked towards her office. "I just wanted to tell you..."

He was cut off by the slamming of Lisbon's office door in his face. Jane pouted, turning towards the bullpen. "What was that all about?" he asked Grace.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. She didn't answer, but Jane could have sworn he heard her mutter "Men," under her breath.

**Xxxx**

Jane must have dozed off, lying on his couch, because next thing he knew it was past noon and Lisbon was kicking his couch, hissing at him to wake up.

She plopped into Jane's desk's chair. "So with the Damjanovich case..."

"Meh." Jane waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. "To heck with the Damjanovich case. Listen, Lisbon, I wanted to apologize for..."

"I know I know," she interrupted him. "It's fine." She paused for a moment. "Just ask next time."

"Well in that case, Lisbon, may I..."

"No."

They were both silent for a moment, then Jane asked, "So how about a date this Friday?" he asked.

"_No."_

"Please? We could go celebrity hunting..."

"That sounds like we're ging to shoot down some famous people. Let's go on a sniping trip!" Lisbon said sarcastically.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"If I say yes will you stop bothering me?"

"Well, duh, Lisbon."

"Yes."

"It's a date!"

"It's not a date."

Jane frowned. "So it's simply a spontaneous celebration of our beautiful friendship?"

"More or less."

"More!"

"I'm leaving now."

"Oh, and by the way, Lisbon, the boys are betting on our love affair, so you might want to talk to Grace."

"Why not the boys?"

"Cho wouldn't say anything and Rigsby would say too much."

"...You're probably right."

"Yes I am."

**Xxxx**

"Hey, boss, you wanted to see me?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, Grace. Have a seat," Lisbon said in the tone of voice she reserved especially for moments like these. Ah, sweet, sweet justice.

Grace sat in the chair across from Lisbon's desk, and Lisbon would be lying if she said she didn't just a little bit enjoy Van Pelt's uncomfortable squirming.

"Van Pelt, you would tell me if there was something going on in the team that I should know about, correct?"

Van Pelt shifted, biting her bottom lip. "Cho and Rigsby are...gambling on whether you and Jane are, you know," Lisbon raised an eyebrow, "dating." Like Rigsby, she chose a safe word.

"Well, Van Pelt, you can tell them that Jane and I are not romantically - or sexually - involved. Nor will we ever be."

Van Pelt nodded. "Yes boss."

Lisbon turned back to her paperwork. A few seconds later, she glanced back up at Grace. "Dismissed."

She didn't think anyone had ever left her office so fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N So how have you all been? I know it's been forever but life is stupid. Feel free to insult me or kill me in my sleep or be happy that I'm back or all three.**

**Disclaimer: As if.]**

Lisbon glanced in the mirror, pleased with how she looked. But not too pleased. Because, she reminded herself, this was not a date. Absolutely not.

She was wearing a simple black dress that went to her mid calf and had a thick white stripe around the waist. She tried to wear something both formal and casual, and she thought she did quite well at her attempts.

Lisbon was scared. Well, screw that, she was terrified. Of her feelings. She had had a lot of time to think before this, and she had tried to be honest with herself.

And the thing is, she thought that she might have feelings for Jane. Might.

Okay, so maybe not might.

Lisbon had feelings for Jane.

Great, she had thought, just great.

And now here she was, going on a date

that she had emphasized was not a date with the man that she had slapped after he kissed her that she actually did maybe love just a little bit.

Lisbon missed the simple days when there was only tension between the two of them.

Suddenly, there was a knock at Lisbon's front door. She glanced at her bedside alarm clock, noting that Jane was on the dot with time. She walked briskly down the hall, opening the door to see her gentleman caller.

"Hey Lisbon," Jane greeted. He glance her up and down. "You look great."

Lisbon smiled, trying not to blush. Darn feelings. "Thanks, Jane. You wearing your formal suit?"

"Ha ha. Shall we?"

"Sure."

Jane, being a gentleman, opened up the passenger door for Lisbon to his Citroën.

"Thanks," she told him.

"No problem."

They drove in silence to the restaurant, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one.

Dinner went easily, which Lisbon was happy about. It seemed almost like it was the same as it always had been between the two of them, with Jane annoying Lisbon by reading random people and Lisbon attempting to talk about their current open cases.

Over dessert, Jane said, "There aren't any movies in the theater right now that I think you'd like, so I jut rented a movie and we can watch it at your house."

"Thanks for volunteering my house." Lisbon said sarcastically. "It's a mess."

"I don't care if it's messy."

"I do."

"Women." Jane shook his head in wonder.

When their plates were cleared and Jane had graciously paid the check, the pair drove back to the Lisbon residence.

"What movie did you pick out anyway?" Lisbon asked him.

"Some old military movie," Jane replied.

"Oh I think I've seen that one."

"You don't say."

Jane grinned at Lisbon and Lisbon grinned back. Life was good.

The movie turned out to be a boring old black and white film about the Revolutionary War, and Lisbon grew bored rather quickly.

"This is boring," she muttered about three quarters of the way through the film.

"You think it's boring? That's good because I thought you were enjoying it." Jane switched off the TV. "I didn't even know what was going on."

Lisbon stood up from the couch, and Jane soon followed suit.

"Thanks for the date, Lisbon." Jane said in a tone of voice almost daring her to deny it and say it wasn't a date.

"Nah, thank you." Lisbon replied, significantly not saying that it wasn't a date.

Jane's eyes lit up slightly. "Ah, so you're saying this was a date now, are you?"

Lisbon didn't meet Jane's eyes, busying herself with picking an imaginary piece of lint off her shoulder.

Jane tilted Lisbon's face back towards his. "I had a lot of fun." He told her sincerely. He leaned down, kissing her cheek gently, then pulling away.

"Aw, screw this." Lisbon said after a second, then stood on her tiptoes, capturing Jane in a kiss.

Jane, surprised, returned the favor, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

Lisbon pulled back after a minute, embarrassed.

"Well that was pleasantly unexpected." Jane thought out loud.

"Shut up."

Jane picked up his suit jacket, heading towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Teresa." He winked.

"Shut up."

He walked out backwards, still kweping eye contact. "You sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Shut up!"

"We're inviting the cashier from Walmart to our wedding!"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

Lisbon slammed the door.

Jane was right though.

She didn't.

**THE END**


End file.
